


Destiny Be Damned

by Alfreedom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, England is Albion, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreedom/pseuds/Alfreedom
Summary: Post S5E13Arthur was dead, and the guilt and regret eat at Merlin and England.
Relationships: England (Hetalia) & Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	Destiny Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> AU where England is Albion and was taken care of by Merlin and Arthur.

The funeral was quiet, was all England could think. There wasn’t anybody to say goodbye to, or send off and burn. There weren’t anymore regrets he could say to him without adding in an “I wish I could’ve told him”. He could only silently sit at the banks of Avalon Lake, watching the water move in the direction of the wind as the wet sand stained his pants.

“I wish I could’ve told him,” he murmured to no one in particular, even though there was someone there to listen. “I wish I could’ve told him I chose my human name,” he repeated a little louder, wanting a response.

“I know,” was all that was said back to him.

England knew Merlin was still in shock; he was so close, the island was right there. He felt tears bubble in his eyes. “He could’ve made it,” he whispered.

Merlin didn’t say anything, the silence said it all.

“I named myself after him, I was going to tell him.”

“England…” Merlin started, taking a step towards the blonde.

“Why didn’t you let me come with you?” England asked, tears starting to stream down his pale face. “I have magic too, I could’ve helped him too! I could’ve stopped Mordred-”

“No one could’ve stopped Mordred, it was his destiny-”

“Destiny be damned!” He screamed, the words echoing in the forest. “I know you were the one destined to protect him but I could’ve helped you too, you know who- _what_ I am. I can’t die!”

“We don’t know that for sure! Mordred has a blade forged in a dragon’s flame, what if you were stabbed? Are countries not affected by it? We don’t know!”

“But then Arthur would’ve lived! What’s the point of having Albion,” he gestured to himself. “Of having _me_ , if Arthur isn’t there to rule it, to ensure that nothing like this ever happens again?”

“Do you think that would solve the problem?” Merlin asked, his face incredulous. “It wouldn’t spare me any heartache, England, we wanted to keep you safe.”

“But now Arthur’s dead when one of us should’ve been there to save him!”

Merlin knew it shouldn’t have hurt him when England said that but it did because he was right. He _should’ve_ been there, in fact, he _was_ there, but he was too late. There was nothing that could be done even though he tried. Merlin felt his knees weaken as he sat down next to England before pulling him into a hug. England froze for a moment before crying into the sorcerer’s chest. Merlin could feel England gripping onto his jacket for dear life, never letting go, and it reminded him of when he first met England when he was so much smaller and innocent. He and Arthur took care of him as if he were their child, and now it was only him left to do so.

“You’re right, it’s my fault. I should’ve done something more, I should’ve called for Kilgharrah earlier, convinced him faster,” Merlin couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face as he rambled. There was so much he could’ve done but didn’t, wouldn’t.

England loosened his grip and looked up at him, his eyes wet and shiny. “Don’t blame yourself, Merlin, it was his fate.” His lips quivered and he took a shaky breath before smiling reassuringly. “He will come back, and we can wait for him, together. And next time, we won’t let something like this ever happen again.”

Merlin patted his hair and felt a warmth in his heart. England wasn’t alone in this and neither was he, together, they both were going to wait for Arthur to rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drive and completely forgot that I wrote it and can't believe I never posted it oops. Made some minor grammar fixes but everything is still the same from when I first wrote it (I wanna say last year?) Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> -XRay


End file.
